Fideo Ardena
Fideo Ardena (フィディオ・アルデナ, dub: Pablo) is a forward and the stand-in captain (in place of Hidetoshi Nakata) of Orpheus, Italy's national team). He is nicknamed The White Meteor due to his incredible speed, which is first seen when he is chasing after a truck with Endou that his ball had fallen into. Appearance He has short brown hair and blue eyes, and has an average height, a lot of girls say that he is so handsome. Until now was always seen in Orpheus official uniform or the Orpheus jacket. Personality He is one of the most friendly guys, is a very polite person too, and is an incredibly nice and kind. So, he always wants to help people and hates to take adventage of the help they provide. He believes in soccer and his team very much, and he doesn't give up easily just like Endou. He is one of the unique persons who calls Endou by his first name, Mamoru, apart from Fuyuka, Rococo and Endou Daisuke. Fideo loves soccer and aparently never gets tired of playing, a reason of this is that he remembers his father when he plays soccer, just like Kidou Yuuto. Plot Overview Fideo debuted in the anime in Episode 68 (the very first episode of the 3rd season where almost all captains in the FFI are shown). He made another appearance when Inazuma Japan passed Italy's Area in Liocott Island and saw Fideo along with his team Orpheus practicing. Later that night Fideo also met Endou Mamoru for the first time. In Episode 91, Kageyama Reiji became the coach of Orpheus and also tried to fire Fideo and his team mates in order to make Team K the national team of Italy. They later decided to have a representative match Between Orpheus and Team K, the winner will be Italy's national team. The day before the match 8 members of Orpheus got injured because of Kageyama who planed the whole thing in order to guarantee Team K's victory. Luckily thanks to Endou , Kidou , Sakuma and Fudou Orpheus won and gets to keep the position as Italy's representative. After that Kageyama continues to be Orpheus' coach, Fideo later got rather curious why did he hate soccer but he still knows so much about it. And he later discover Kageyama's past and about Kageyama Tougo, thanks to Hidetoshi Nakata, Orpheus's original captain, and decided to trust him. Thanks to this, Fideo along with Orpheus was able to master Catenaccio Counter and ties with Inazuma Japan in their match which guaranteed Orpheus' position in the FFI Finals. He is next seen with Mark, Teres, Dylan and Edgar at Inazuma Japan's area to practice with them, only to be interrupted by the Messengers of the Sky and Hell Army Z who took Rika and Haruna respectively. He along with Edgar followed Endou's half of the team to rescue Rika from Heaven's Garden, in which they are successful in. The next time he was seen was when his team was playing against Little Gigant, but lost without a single goal, but Endou came to cheer them up, though he was still sad even though Endou tried to cheer him up. Afterwards along with his teammates, he was shown to have made his Odin Sword evolve to remastered and finally to the final stage, True (Shin Odin Sword). In the movie, he is to join and help the Raimon Team beat Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fubuki, Hiroto and Kanon. Hissatsu *'SH Odin Sword '(オーディンソード) *'OF Hitori One Two(ひとりワンツー) 'Game Only *'SH Divine Arrow (ディバインアロー) 'Game Only *'SK Ikemen UP! (イケメンUP!) 'Game Only Trivia *His seiyuu, Shimono Hiro, also voices Handa Shinichi. *In the Dub version his name is Paulo/Pablo as Fideo is a pasta, so they changed his name to not get confused. *Aparently his father and mother died referring that he knows how Kageyama felt. *His name, Fideo is a type of pasta in spain and type of sauce in Mexico. Category:Captains Category:Orpheus Category:Characters Category:Raimon Category:Male Charaters Category:Forwards